Ange Ushiromiya
|-|Human= |-|Witch= |-|Child= |-|Witch of Resurrection (EOS)= Summary Ange Ushiromiya (右代宮 縁寿) is the daughter of Rudolf and his current wife, Kyrie, she's Battler's younger sister. She couldn't come to Rokkenjima in 1986 due to sickness. After the incident on Rokkenjima, Ange is placed under the care of her last living relative Eva Ushiromiya. She attends St. Lucia Academy and is hated by Eva. In the world of 1998, she inherits the family headship and becomes the final Beatrice, Ange Beatrice. Despite not being on Rokkenjima herself, a future version of Ange plays a major role during the events of Alliance of the Golden Witch. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Possibly 1-C via Endless Magic | At least High 1-C to 1-B. Much higher via hax Name: Ange Ushiromiya, Yukari Kotobuki, Lady ANGE-Beatrice, Grentel, Mytyl Origin: Umineko no Naku Koro ni Gender: Female Age: 18 (although she exists outside of the multiverse, so her true age is irrelevant). At least in her 50's during EP8's "???" Classification: Endless Witch, Witch Hunter, Territory Lord of 1998 Umineko Former Witch Apprentice | Witch of Future and Resurrection, Novel Writer by the end of EP8 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping (can create pocket dimensions of various sizes), Pocket Dimension Creation, Weather Manipulation (created a storm), Summoning, Spatial Manipulation, (Can create large spaces of her own design), Dream Manipulation, Time Travel, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, (Telepathy, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Creation, Resurrection, Summoning, Possession etc.) | All previous powers and abilities transferred to a higher layer of existence (beyond lower world comprehension and description) where concepts are visualized; Lower layer worlds, their fates and plots (including the time and space of the universes, mental, spiritual and conceptual realms, higher dimensions, nothingness, non-dualism, the planes with no space and time, and endless possibilities and impossibilities in the context of all this) are considered as a nothing more than fictional works and manifested in the form of crystals (Kakera), books and chessboards that even exalted regular humans can manipulate with just their hands, but a witch can create the worlds, and rewrite the plot itself in a far more advanced manner; All of the higher layers exist on the background of the Sea of Nothingness, and the beings of the higher layers may exists directly within this sea, and they adapt to the pressure due to mental and spiritual evolution, even if their bodies and souls will be erased to nothing beyond the entire infinite hierarchy of stories and dimensions, they can still return (High-Godly Regeneration) if they continue to think and determine their forms (a single being can have several bodily manifestations simultaneously); Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Teleportation, Conceptual Manipulation (Via the red and blue truth that can deny the very concept of an opponent), or the very aspects of existence though she can also do this via endless nine, Extremely high Resistance to Magic and Conceptual Manipulation (via endless nine), Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Resurrection (Can resurrect people that would normally be killed by the Red Truth), Energy Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown (Created a large space, has her own dream world). Possibly Complex Multiverse level (Via Endless Magic) | At least High Complex Multiverse level to Hyperverse level (Defeated Beatrice in the Cathedral, manifested in Aurora's study, her Golden Eagle overpowered and defeated Bernkastel, reverting her to her original form, and cracking the ceiling of the City of Books, causing an earthquake) with the ability to affect Outerversal structures Speed: Human level (Though she can move in stopped time) | Immeasurable to Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Peak Human level (Even as a child she can supposedly manhandle Battler) | Immeasurable (Lifted A book containing Beatrice's endless worlds ranging from episode 1 to 5. In fact, she telekinetically lifted and manipulated several of these books) Striking Strength: Unknown | At least High Complex Multiversal to Hyperversal Durability: At least High Complex Multiverse level (She completely ignored the attacks of Beatrice and various other conceptual attacks of fantasy creatures via endless nine) to Hyperverse level (Bernkastel's conceptual attacks were powerless in the face of her endless nine). Outerverse level for her fundamental nature/via regeneration (As long as she can think and recall her form, even if erased to a realm beyond the infinite dimensional hierarchy she can exist in a state of nothingness and return) Stamina: Superhuman+, only mental stamina makes sense to beings of the higher world Range: At least High Complex Multiversal to Hyperversal (She created an Earthquake on the scale of the City of Books) physically. Outerversal via hax Standard Equipment: Maria's Diary | Golden Truth/Golden Eagle Intelligence: Genius level (matched Beatrice in reasoning though not really exactly on her and Battler level) Weaknesses: None (unlike other Witches, Ange is immune to anti-magic toxins and weapons) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ange Crash.jpg| Golden Eagle.jpg|Golden Eagle Portrait ange.png|Ange's Portrait in Ougon Musou Kyoku * Endless Magic: Ange's magic, which she should have inherited from EVA-Beatrice. It has the power to infinitely restore a destroyed or broken object, make something infinitely expand, or change the value of 1 to infinity. * Endless Nine: Ange has complete immunity to magical attacks on a conceuptual level multiplied by infinity, which grants complete immunity to higher-dimensional magic. Ange's Endless Nine ends up being far superior to even Battler's, and is strong enough to negate the Red Truth. * Magic of Resurrection: A conceptual magic that violates the denial of existence. More likely Ange can bring back those beings whose complete existence has been denied as long as she consider them to exist. By the end of EP8, she is completely dominates it as she can bring back, erase or resurrect as many beings as she wishes, even goes as far as those resurrected by her can't even be killed by powerful conceptual attacks such as Red Truth and revived beings like Lambdadelta with ease. * Golden Eagle: A conceptual attack created by her determination along with the full understanding of her magic, it is a Golden Truth shaped as a golden eagle with two-wings. It was powerful enough to overpower Bernkastel's ultimate attack and subsequently defeat the Witch of the Senate and reverted her back to her true form. It also caused a crack the ceiling of the City of Books, causing an earthquake. This attack could have easily killed Bernkastel if Ange wanted it to. * Truths: Truths are moves used in debates between human and witches, while they're arguments they usually take the form of powerful conceptual weapons that damage the concept of her target. Because truth is a conceptual move, it cannot be avoided, but it can be confronted with other truths. ** Blue Truth: It's used as a theory that works as counter argument to the opponent's statement. It usually takes the form of an stake that impales the opponent; the opponent cannot remove the stake without countering the Blue Truth's argument using the Red Truth. The Blue Truth must abide by the Red Truth. Although a single Blue Truth isn't lethal, using enough of them will eventually deny the concept of Ange's opponent, killing them. ** Red Truth: Anything said in red is an undeniable, absolute truth that cannot be denied, and does not need to be backed up by proof, although it is impossible to lie using the Red Truth. However, a Red Truth can be interpreted in many different ways. ** Golden Truth: An unique truth that can only be used by the Game Master. This truth works similarly to the Red Truth, but can be stronger, weaker, or equal to it depending on the scenario. In the former case, it is able to completely override it. Key: Piece ANGE-Beatrice | Higher Layers (Meta World/ Cathedral/ Aurora's Study/City of Books) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Umineko no Naku Koro ni Category:When They Cry Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Probability Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Memory Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Unknown Tier